Asking For Too Much
by Evanescent Darkness
Summary: NEW MULTIPLE CHAPTERS UP! Otto and Sunny might get married...find out! (A older Rocket Power fic where Sunny is 18, and Otto is 19, and they are out of school.) R&R pleez!
1. Default Chapter

Asking For Too Much  
(This is based on a song by Avril Lavigne – "Things I'll Never Say.")  
I'm tuggin' at my hair   
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
  
Sunny put on the last of her mascara and closed the tube. She had to be a perfectionist this once in her life since she was going to a very special event: a wedding. It was her cousin Dana's wedding. For some strange reason, Otto acted as if he wanted to go, so she invited him; her cousin didn't mind.  
She drove up in Otto's driveway, looking in the mirror, checking twice for any flaws. It was her first time dressing up in front of him, and she wanted to look her best. She was wearing a white spaghetti-strapped dress with small, iridescent sequins. Her necklace was silver with a little dolphin on it. She got out of her black VW Jetta, and walked up to his house.  
She rang the doorbell a couple of times until she heard footsteps approaching her from inside the house. The door opened, and there stood Otto, in khakis and a blue rugby shirt. Sunny looked at him and approved, "Nice. Very nice."  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searchin' the words inside my head  
  
He looked her up and down too. "Same to you. Are you sure your not the one getting married?" he joked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck. He loved her so much, everything about her was beautiful. He kissed her lightly and said, "Let's go."  
They arrived at the wedding abouy ten minutes early, early enough to get a seat in the fifth row of the church. They sat down beside an old guy who smelled of fresh cut grass. It was evidently the groom's uncle, who cut grass for a living.   
  
I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it,  
You're worth it, yeah  
  
Sunny and Otto held hands and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Isn't this beautiful?"  
Otto nodded, "Yeah, it might look like our future." It could indeed be their future, since this was the summer Sunny graduated; Otto graduated the year before.  
"Might," Sunny agreed, "at least I hope so." Sunny blushed, just realizing what she had said. Was that true?  
The wedding began, with music on the organ giving the people in the wedding their cue to walk in. The flower girls, bridesmaids, and best men all walked in like they were supposed to. Then everyone rose, awaiting the bride's arrival. Then, the bride slowly walked in, arms locked with her father. Sunny's eyes glistened with tears as she watched her cousin, Dana, walk down the isle to her awaiting groom, who also had tears in his eyes. Then the wedding officially began.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
The bride and groom exchanged vows and rings. After everything a wedding should have had been done, the six important words were said: "You may now kiss the bride." Dana's husband kissed her and they both smiled. "I now pronounce you, Mister and Misses Michael William Hughes," announced the preacher.   
  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down...on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishin' my life away...with these things I'll never say  
  
The bride and groom walked out and went to their limo. Everyone holding a white dove let the dove go, and bid adieu to the newlyweds as the sped down the street in the limo. Otto and Sunny couldn't stay for the reception, so they dropped off their gift by the reception hall and went on their way.  
  
It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
  
If it ain't comin' out  
We're not goin' anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
"So, how did you like it?" Sunny asked Otto.  
"It was nice."  
"Hmm..." she sighed.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
Otto wondered what she was thinking. He wished he could read her mind sometime. He began to think about life married to Sunny. They had been going out for a couple of years now, and he loved her more than anything. He wanted to ask her the big question, but first he would have to have her parent's consent.   
"Wouldn't it be cool if we were married? Then we wouldn't have to sneak to each other's house at night just to have someone to talk to. We'd be with each other all the time," Otto asked her.  
She thought a minute. "Yeah, that would be nice. We have been going out for almost two years now."   
Sunny drove up into his driveway. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay." Otto got out and waved goodbye. Now was the time to talk to Raymundo about how he felt about Sunny.   
  
'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah 


	2. The Parent's Consent

"Otto, you do realize that this is a big decision. I want you to think about it before you just go and do it. It's a lot of responsibility," Ray lectured to his son.   
"Dad, I'm nineteen, I am responsible. And I have thought about it. I love her Dad, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Don't you remember that feeling you got when you met Mom?" Otto said.  
"Yes, I do. But this is a big decision," he repeated, "I'm just trying to see what's best for you."  
Otto sighed, getting fed up with his Dad. "Dad, I know. I know this the right thing. I really love her, and she loves me. Please, Dad."  
Ray let out a breath of exhaustion, and gave in. "Okay. But you need to have a talk with her parents first, before you ask her. Does she agree with you on this?"  
"I guess I'll have to find out when I ask her," Otto smiled.  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
Otto rang the doorbell at the Morgan's. He heard footsteps coming from inside the house. Sunny's dad opened the door. "Sunny's gone to Isis' house, son. She isn't here, but she'll be back in about an hour if you'd like to come back later."  
Otto shook his head. "No, that's okay. I wanted to talk to you and Misses Morgan about something anyway. It's about Sunny."  
Mr. Morgan gave him a funny look, but nodded and let him in anyway.  
Otto sat down on their couch and clamped his hands together and nervously wavered his knees from side to side. Mrs. Morgan came in and gave him salutations.  
"Hello, Otto! Ben said you had come to talk to us about something." She sat down in a chair beside her husband, Ben, who was sitting in the recliner.  
"Yes, I'd like to get to that. You do realize that Sunny and I have been going out steadily for almost two years now. We love each other very much, and we have been talking about marriage. I mean, we haven't seriously sat down and discussed the idea, but we're pretty happy about the thought of it. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and she with me. I'd like to ask if I may marry your daughter."  
Ben and Samantha were not surprised. "Oh, I've been waiting for this to happen. I knew it would come around sometime! Oh, what do you think, Benny? Isn't this wonderful?" said Samantha, Sunny's mother.  
Ben sat for a moment. "Would you promise to love my daughter and never hurt her in anyway? This is a big decision, Otto."  
"Yes, yes I would. I love her more than anything," Otto replied quickly. 


	3. The Big Question

He smiled and said, "Otto, you may marry my daughter."  
Otto could have screamed. It was the answer to the rest of his life. Now he just had to ask Sunny, and then he would get the true answer. He would ask her as soon as he found a ring, on the Pier, at the exact spot where he had met her six years ago.   
***A Week Later***  
Otto picked up his phone and called Sunny. "Hello?" she answered.  
"Hey, are you up yet?"  
"Yeah, dude, it's only 6:30 PM!" she laughed.  
Otto was nervous and made a mistake. He laughed back. He couldn't wait to ask her. "Will, you meet me at the Pier in fifteen minutes? We can watch the sunset together."  
"Sure, I'll be there. I love you."  
"I love you too." Otto picked up the ring and put it in his pocket; he walked down the street to the Pier and waited, at the same spot where he had met Sunny.  
  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down...on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishin' my life away...with these things I'll never say  
  
Sunny drove up and parked her car beside the Shack. She slowly sauntered up to Otto and sat down on the bench. The sun wasn't setting yet, but Otto was going to ask her when it began to, anytime now. "Ah, it's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he replied. He thought back six years ago when he had first crashed into her, at that very spot. He loved her the first time he saw her, and he still did. He patted his pocket to make sure the ring was still there, which it was. He put his arm around her. The sun began to set.   
"Sunny, you know I love you right?"  
"Yeah, of course. I love you too."  
He turned towards her, and she towards him. "Sunny, I'd like to ask you an important question, that will change the rest of our lives."  
"Yes?" She awaited eagerly, anticipating this moment for all her life.  
"Will...will you...will you marry me?" He pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger.  
  
What's wrong...with my tongue  
These word's keep slippin' away  
I stutter, I stumble...like I've got nothin' to say...  
  
'Cause I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeaaah... 


	4. Sunny's Response

"I...I..." she stuttered. She smiled and her final response was: "Yes!" She hugged Otto and gave him a long kiss. They continued to embrace each other. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
Sunny's family and Otto's family began to plan the wedding. They would have it the next year, in June, on the beach. It wouldn't be a big wedding, but it would be a very unique and beautiful one.   
  
Guess I'm wishin' my life away...with these things I'll never say..  
  
If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I wanna blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I wanna see you go down...on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishin' my life away...with these things I'll never say...  
These thing's I'll never say... 


	5. The Ceremony

***One Year Later***  
Otto stood on the beach, listening to the music which he and Sunny had picked out for the ceremony at least a year ago. Family and close friends gathered together, sitting on fancied-up beach chairs. He looked out upon the people, shaking slightly from pre-wedding jitters. He had never been so nervous in his life; today he was getting married to the one whom he loved the most.   
The music began, starting the procession. Everyone in the wedding took their places upon the Pacific shore. (The wedding is at the secret spot, where Otto and Sunny first kissed.) Everything was going by very quickly, and before Otto knew it, he saw a white limo pulling up. The driver got out and walked to the back of the limo. He opened the door. Otto then saw Sunny the most beautiful she had ever been. Her wedding gown was a straight, spaghetti-strap dress, a little bit above her ankles. It wasn't fancy and poofy, but the sequins made it glitter iridescent in the warm sunlight. Her hair was hanging in loose curls a little below her shoulders; it almost glowed like an angel's.   
Sunny walked onto the beach, barefoot. She smiled, glitter lightly dusting her hair and face. People gasped and stared as they stood and gazed at her in awe. Sunny's parent's eyes were glazed in tears. She stood in front of Otto, and mouthed "I love you," to him. "I love you too," he mouthed back.   
The wedding began, and everything went perfectly. Otto and Sunny said their vows, and exchanged rings.  
"Do you, Otto Mitchell Rocket, take Savannah Alexis Morgan as your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live?" asked the preacher.  
"I do."  
"Do you, Savannah Alexis Morgan, take Otto Mitchell Rocket as your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"   
"I do."  
The preacher closed his Bible and said, "I now pronounce you Mister and Misses Otto Mitchell Rocket. Otto, you may kiss the bride."  
Otto had been anticipating this moment all his life. He put his arms around Sunny and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lightly, the ocean breeze making her hair tickle against his cheek. The pulled apart, and locked arms. Everyone stood and clapped as the both walked out to their white limousine.   
"Right here," Otto directed the driver. The limo pulled off to the side of the road, and came to a complete stop. He slipped Sunny's silver and clear heels onto her feet. He opened the door and waited for Sunny to get out. He picked her up in his arms and walked her over to the side of the pier.   
"So what's the surprise?" Sunny said from behind a blind fold.   
"You'll see." He picked put her down on the bench where they had sat when they first crashed into each other when they were twelve. He took the blind fold off of her.  
She gasped in surprise. "Oh my, God. It's where we first met."  
"We had no idea we'd go this far, did we?"  
Sunny shook her head. Memories filled into her head.   
They got back into the limo after they watched the sunset and headed to their reception.   
The reception went well, and Otto and Sunny went on their honeymoon to Kauai.  
A year later, Sunny began to act completely different. She had been craving weird things, like Chip's Ahoy's and jalapeno dip together. She had a surprise for Otto, something that would change their lives forever. 


End file.
